


信徒

by Raf_313



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raf_313/pseuds/Raf_313





	1. Chapter 1

1.

光又一次从梦中惊醒，满地的鲜血还在眼前晃动着，他疲惫地捂住了眼睛。  
下床倒了杯水，窗户半开着，明亮的月色洒了下来。伊修加德的晴朗雪夜，月光在雪白的地面上折射，微微刺痛了光的眼睛。  
光自我安慰地捏捏眉心，眼前一晃而过一双连接契印的红眸。

水杯掉到了地上，整杯水全都洒了出去。光呆呆地看着地面上的水渍片刻，露出了一抹苦笑。  
光低头看看自己的双手，细长的手指上起了茧，手背上丑陋的伤痕让自己不得不平日戴着手套示人。他慢慢地蜷缩起了手指。

 

芝诺斯...  
我是芝诺斯的‘挚友’，是他唯一能承认的朋友...

 

我也是他的信徒。  
是无法袒露信仰的信徒。

 

光有些呆滞地坐在床边，在安静的夜里听着自己心脏咚咚地跳动，伴随着隐隐传来的痛意。他的手指拂过胸口，神龙样式的花纹沉睡在这里，龙尾蜿蜒着，盘在侧腰上。

 

[被海德林选中的冒险者拥有超越之力的加护，是无法被蛮神所精炼。]  
光的指尖萦绕着点点以太之光，粒子飞旋着，随着他的动作没入胸口。  
[但是超越之力，不仅能够抵御神明的支配，还可以干涉神明，支配神明。]

 

使用超越之力干涉神明，是有缺陷的。支配者需要奉献上自己的灵魂水晶，用以重塑或复原神明。而且，一旦复活成功，献祭之人必定会成为神明的信徒，信徒的烙印，将会永远跟随着献祭人的灵魂，不断转生下去。  
胸口传来一阵剧痛，光感受到自己又一块灵魂水晶破碎了。他深深喘了口气，擦了擦额头的汗水。他垂着眸子感受着自己的灵魂水晶，代表灵魂、血肉、力量、决心、斗志与荣誉的水晶全部破碎，剩下的，还在沉默的散发着光泽。  
光用灵魂水晶中的力量向这个世界的秩序献祭，又用五感之二作为举办献祭的代价，才得以成功复活了神明。  
属于他的神明，芝诺斯。

 

为什么要复活他呢。光曾经一遍又一遍地拷问着自己。为什么要复活一个敌人呢，就因为只有他才能让自己感受到浴血沸腾的斗志？就因为他能够真正看透自己的内心？  
还是因为，自己早就在第一次见到他的时候，就彻底臣服于他？自己力量的变强，也只是为了追上他的脚步，能够和他并肩，能够让他记住自己，能够让他愿意与自己战斗？  
还是因为，自己爱上了他？

 

[你，能够取悦我吗？]  
[真是令人失望...]  
[哦，我有点想起来了...你就是在阿拉米格败在我刀下的蛮族英雄。]  
[经过了旅行的历练，你变得如此锋芒四射！这才是适合我狩猎的优秀猎物！]  
[你已经忍不住想要赶快战斗，兴奋得浑身发抖了吧？]

 

俊美的男人在脑海中重复着这些话语，光绝望地捂住了脸，泪水顺着指缝低落，在裤子上晕出水渍。  
他难以再面对他那群热情充满朝气的伙伴，他不敢再和他们一起活动，他无法向他们坦白自己所犯下的罪，也无法直视自己的内心。  
他爱上了敌人。  
盘踞在身上，仿佛拥抱住自己的神龙痕迹微微发烫。光抹了把脸，颤抖的解开衬衫，昂首的龙怒目圆睁，半边翅膀覆盖在胸上，仿佛要卷起热浪，灼烧他的身体。光感受到了神龙的复苏，他知道，神龙的主人已经清醒过来了。

 

“你怎么了？”窗口出突然冒出一个脑袋，光下意识地拢住了衣服。矫健的精灵翻窗进来，随手拖过一把椅子，光在他背对的时候快速系上了扣子“不舒服？我听到水杯掉到了地上，你还好吗？”  
光摇摇头，在床头拿出纸笔写道：我没事，你怎么这么晚还没睡？  
来人，伊修加德著名的龙骑士，烦躁地拨拉了下头发“艾默里克又把我踹醒了，天知道白天正儿八经的人半夜睡觉又是踢被子又是踹人的。”  
光抿嘴笑了笑，他有些羡慕埃斯蒂尼安和艾默里克。朋友，战友，众人皆知的好伙伴，哪怕他们两个真的在一起了，也不会有太多的闲言碎语去打扰他们。  
不像他，他是个罪人。

 

手里的笔微微捏紧，光犹豫了一会，提笔道：我想出去走走。  
埃斯蒂尼安皱了皱眉“我和艾默里克答应了好好照顾你一段时间，你既然不擅长参加多玛的战后恢复，也该在这里好好养病。”他边说着，边指了指自己的喉咙“这里感觉怎么样？”  
光摇摇头，他没有告诉任何人自己是因为献祭所以无法发声，只和朋友们解释大概是因为最后一战耗损太大而没有恢复。至于味觉，对于经常随便吃点东西就上路的冒险者而言，有没有其实也不是那么重要，也就不需要告诉别人。  
我想出去散散心，感觉最近太过于紧绷了。光一字一顿地写道。  
“散心？你这武力也不怕有什么威胁，那就去吧。”埃斯蒂尼安想了一会“记得定时和我们联络，你飞行宠物这么多，随便找个常送信就好。”  
光点点头，又在纸上和他交流了一会，直到艾默里克来敲门，好言好语地把埃斯蒂尼安劝回去睡觉。

 

“对了光，你知道吗，我之前去销毁龙眼的时候，没看到那个人的尸体。”埃斯蒂尼安像是突然想到了什么，在门口扭头说了一句。光的脸色微微僵硬，随即低下头写道“大概不知道被那个士兵处理了吧，我后来也没再去过花园。”  
埃斯蒂尼安点了点头，跟着艾默里克离开。

 

“你说...他...”埃斯蒂尼安的脸色不太好看，他下了楼低声说着“我刚才感觉不到光的龙骑士灵魂水晶...我怀疑和那个人有关系。”  
“嘘，灵魂水晶的事不要告诉别人。光肯定知道自己出了什么问题，既然他不愿意告诉别人，想必有自己的理由。”  
“....但愿吧。需要我跟着他出去吗？”  
“不用了，你留下来，陪我去图书馆找找。或许能找到光变成这个样子的原因。”  
埃斯蒂尼安听到要去翻书，脸色有点臭，但是想了想，还是点了点头。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2.

光的行囊很简单，御寒的衣物，修理好的武器，足够的食物与水。这次不是去讨伐魔物，他也只带了最简单的药品。  
埃斯蒂尼安这个大闲人被大忙人艾默里克派来帮他整理东西，其实也就是站在一边看着光收拾，两个人陷入了短暂的沉默。  
“咳…”龙骑士有些僵硬的开口，试图打破有些尴尬的气氛“准备这次去哪里？”  
光抬头看了看窗外，慢慢地指向遥远的北方，天边浓云滚滚，好似有一场大雪即将到来。  
龙骑士的面色微僵，他努力地让自己看起来能像艾默里克嘱咐地一样和善一些。“啊…那多带点衣服…你还带着陆行鸟离开吗？”  
光摇了摇头，掏出口袋里的隼房乘坐牌晃了晃，在纸上写下[让隼房的送我就可以了，剩下的路我自己随便看一看走一走。]

最后，艾默里克还是赶来送了他。英俊的精灵伴着纷飞乱舞的白雪踏入隼房，抖了抖大衣上的片片雪花，将一包还热腾腾的吃的塞到他怀里“实在是太忙了，只好让人做了些吃的。”他犹豫了一下，想了想最近在图书馆最深处查到的零碎片段，有些话终究没有说出口，只能拍了拍光的肩膀。“路上注意安全，不论发生了什么，我们都是站在你背后的。”  
光愧疚地看着两位寒风大雪中的友人，包裹里的吃的还散发着甜蜜的香气，热度从缝隙中钻出，直直抵达他的心口。  
你们也要多保重。  
他张了张嘴，不确定他们能不能看懂他的口型，一翻身坐上了隼，催动着大隼起飞。  
暗灰色的天空下，越来越小的城市光芒在雪花的纷飞中变得遥远，光漫无目的地看向远方的山峦，心中的地图在一个遥远而又寒冷的地方，慢慢地画上了一个圈。  
正如他的心，在一个尚还有些冰冷的地方，落下了一个沉重的吻。

埃斯蒂尼安抖了抖身上的雪花，一旁的男人打开一件披风披在了他身上。龙骑士皱着眉要脱下来“满身的刺儿不怕扎坏了你衣服。”  
男人笑了笑，固执地摁住了他的手“衣服坏了就坏了，人，终归只有一个。”说完也不再做什么，转身离开了隼房。  
“什么意思啊…”龙骑士别扭地动了动披风，虽然常年习惯于冰天雪地的精灵并不会畏惧这点寒冷，但是他还是没有取下来，嘟囔着裹紧披风快步跟上远去的人。

光乘着隼一路飞越山峦，最后在伊修加德最后一个关卡停了下来，到此为止，隼无法再带着他前行，剩下的路，只能靠他自己步行前进了。  
温顺的隼接过了光递过去的萝卜，在温暖的鸟棚里舒服地睡下了。光裹紧了身上的长袍，进入了有些简陋但温暖的酒馆。  
[一间休息室，谢谢。]光掏出了事先准备好的纸条和证件递给柜台的士兵，士兵检查了证件打量了一下他，竟然没认出来这就是大名鼎鼎的光之战士，随手递给了他一把钥匙开口问道“冒险者？”  
光点了点头，付了金币准备去休息。柜台的士兵却叫住了他“你是从关外来的还是要出关卡的？”  
光的手指自南向北划过，士兵点了点头，低声开口“如果是出关卡，劝你不要往加雷马那边走。”  
？光疑惑着侧目。难道…加雷马出了什么事了？他吃力地比划着询问，目光隐隐有些焦虑。  
“看你不是精灵，你这样子是去找人的？”士兵自发的脑补了一下光的经历，什么故乡遭到加雷马侵袭亲人被抓走和亲人失散什么的，目光愈发的同情起来，搞得光有些不自在地搓了搓手指，含糊不清地点了点头。  
“你要真是去找人，我劝你最好别这个时候去。”士兵端起奶茶来喝了一口“据说，据说加雷马的太子没死…虽然只是传言，但是据伊尔萨巴德来的商人的透露里，好像奥卢斯最近匆匆赶往帝都的科学研究所去了。”  
光的手瞬间攥成了拳，他先前虽然通过印记感受到了那个人生命迹象的复苏，但是这么大信息含量的事情还是第一次听到。一股不知道该说是激动还是悲伤的消息涌上心头。胸口的印记突然变得炽热，烫的他险些站不稳脚。他轻轻地点头，拿着钥匙微皱着眉头快步离开了柜台。

直到他连走带跑地冲向休息室，反手锁死了门，另只手已经迫不及待地解开了胸前的扣子。衣服胡乱地被他丢在地上，哪怕壁炉里的火还没有真正完全燃烧起来，光也已经感到了阵阵灼烧。   
光洁的胸口上盘踞着狰狞的龙纹，墨绿色的印记隐隐散发着微光。在光看不见的地方，龙的花纹正在衣服下悄悄扩大，粗长的龙尾从他的腰际蔓延到他的左腿上，勾转了数圈束缚住了他；一只龙爪横伸过他的臀，落在挺翘的臀瓣上；龙头依旧搭在心口，另外两只爪子攀在他的前胸，最后一只落在他的腹上；长长的龙身盘旋着缠绕，就像一根藤蔓，将人紧紧的，一圈圈的勒锁，永日无法逃离他的掌控。  
当他的手指颤抖地抚摸上龙头的花纹时，一种焦躁的，不安的心情硬生生挤入他的胸口，在他的心脏里跳跃着，不断翻腾着。光的心脏剧烈的疼痛着，他跪坐在火炉边，汗水顺着额角滑下，一滴滴滴入地毯。他能感受到这股情绪的主人，正处在暴怒和焦虑的边缘，像一只困兽般不断地冲击着自己的胸口。  
光的疼得眼前发黑，他张着嘴发出无声地哀鸣。那股霸道的情感，破开他内心的最深处，埋藏着最柔软的思绪的地方，蛮横地钻入其中，带着一股绝对要翻找出什么东西来的怒气。光的眼泪扑簌簌地落下，这种被什么东西从内部硬生生挖开的感受，让他害怕地不断抠抓着地毯。而那一份属于自己的，最细腻的感情，最后被撕扯成片片碎屑，暴露在刺眼的光芒下，光绝望地张了张嘴，脑海中纷杂的思维最终抽丝剥茧，留下了唯一的名字。  
芝诺斯…  
悲泣的声音在脑海里响起，那股情绪倏然间停了下来。  
芝诺斯…  
光像个婴儿一样，蜷缩在地毯上，脸颊上的泪水已经变的冰凉，他的身体离得壁炉那么近，却如坠冰窖般地不断哆嗦着。  
芝诺斯…  
脑海里的声音一遍又一遍的回响，那道情绪动了动，轻轻触碰着洒落在心上如同繁星般的暖色光芒，最后仿佛伸出一只手一般，慢慢地将它们聚拢，聚拢成一捧星星，小心翼翼地包裹起来。  
惨白的面色渐渐缓和，光感到自己被什么紧紧拥抱在怀里，心脏和一种安静下来的温暖紧密相贴着，扑通扑通地跳动着。在深处，一团银白色的光芒裹着暖黄色的星星，在其中安稳地睡着了。  
光闭着眼睛，嘴唇动了动，陷入了无尽的黑暗。  
芝诺斯。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
“滴，滴，滴，滴”  
冰冷的机械运转声音环绕在这个寂静的房间里，奥卢斯摘下他的眼睛揉了揉眉心，在操作台上敲开一个日志，略带疲惫的开口记录。  
“帝国历61年十一月九日，天气暴雪。上午九点正式为太子殿下进行身体检测，目前身体已有复活征兆，心肺各项指标逐步恢复至正常水平，尚有微量以太粒子残留，对身体无任何不良影响。但无法与其精神进行连接，已对其使用β-3系精神刺激试剂，外部激活其精神活跃状态。经检测，内部精神状态良好，但…”科学家顿了顿，看了一眼闭着眼睛静静躺在床上的男人，有些迟疑的开口“但我们在其精神领域内发现一枚核心，及一部分不属于殿下的精神粒子碎片。”  
奥卢斯停了一下，向日志内上传了几张扫描图“核心据初步判定，有极大概率为殿下蛮神化后所遗留的神龙精神核心。而不属于殿下的精神粒子碎片…我们怀疑是某个人类留下的。”  
“也就是说，我们不妨大胆的推测，是有人对太子殿下的肉体进行了以太治疗，随后通过与太子殿下进行精神链接，修复了殿下的受损滴滴滴滴…！！！”  
尖锐的警报声打断了他的记录，奥卢斯有些慌张的看着屏幕，只见到屏幕上精神系统已经稳定的指标数据开始疯狂波动，躺在床上的男人也慢慢地皱起了眉。  
“镇定剂…”奥卢斯拍开了身边的冷藏箱，三支镇定剂被取出打入同一个仪器，链接着太子身体的软管开始工作，镇定剂缓慢被推入身体，奥卢斯轻轻地舒了一口气。

“警报，警报，身体数据出现严重异常，身体数据出现严重异常！”

被打入镇定剂的男人还没安静半分钟，整个身体剧烈地颤抖了起来，包裹着绷带的手臂不断膨胀，是的，膨胀，手臂的肌肉不规则的颤动着，皮肤下隐隐显露出黑色的鳞片。  
“蛮，蛮神化？！”奥卢斯的手微微颤抖，他目瞪口呆地看着躺在床上的，已经变成怪物的太子。虽然植入超越之力，构造“神龙”这个蛮神的计划他都有参与其中，但是他从未见过神龙和太子殿下的集合体，还是在人类的身体上！

病床上的男人挣扎着坐起身，脸颊和手臂，甚至是脖颈已经被鳞片完全覆盖，原本湛蓝如海洋的眼眸已经变得如血般透红，漆黑的双翼从后背神展开，双翼微微晃动着，卷起一阵细微的潮热的气流，双手化成了龙爪，轻而易举地扯断了之前连接在他身上的各种医疗器械。  
男人抬眼看着他，奥卢斯感觉自己在发抖。那种完全野兽化的眼神，让人看一眼就禁不住想起血腥与暴力，感觉如果再多看一秒，就恨不得被绞碎进眼神中去。  
“太，太子殿下…”奥卢斯的脸色有些发白，他不确认和蛮神融合一体的殿下还保留着清醒神志。科学家将一只手背在身后，袖扣处的隐藏安眠剂是他最后的自保手段，毕竟他也不想被冠上故意伤害皇族的罪名。  
奥卢斯微微退后了一步，只听见砰的一声巨响，床头的柜子倒在了地上，一条粗壮的龙尾在太子的背后出现，微微晃动着，表达着主人内心的不满。  
“殿下…”奥卢斯再次开口，这下男人有了反应，他紧紧盯着奥卢斯片刻，沙哑着嗓子开口问道“我的信徒呢？”  
“信，信徒？”奥卢斯迷茫的重复了一遍这个词。  
“对，我的，信！徒！呢！”芝诺斯的语气徘徊在暴怒的边缘，“把那个，不知廉耻的蛮族给我挖出来！竟然敢私自…让我看看是谁这么大胆！”

奥卢斯完全不明白发生了什么，他站在仪器边踯躅着，不知道该怎么回答殿下的问题。  
等等，信徒？  
奥卢斯的眼睛突然瞪大了三分。

“殿，殿下！你说信徒？！您， 您难道不是单纯的蛮神化了…？”  
“哼，”芝诺斯换了个姿势，坐在了床边。他看着自己变成龙爪的手，“有个找死的东西，把我供奉起来了，让我在死后复生，接管了神龙的身位，成为了蛮神。”  
芝诺斯的心中压抑着滔天的怒气。他不讨厌现在获得了新生的力量，但他讨厌的是蛮神这种东西。被愚蠢的蛮族召唤出来祈求庇护的神明。哼！说到底就是一群废物的保护神！  
芝诺斯咬着牙狠狠锤了一下墙面发泄心中的不满，还有一个非常令人在意的问题萦绕在他脑海里。他感觉自己的记忆好像是缺了点什么，是人，还是什么事？奥卢斯张大着嘴看着墙面呈现龟裂状裂开，然后倒塌。始作俑者则坐在满是飞扬起的尘埃中，微微扬着下巴，满腔怒火尽数写在眼里。  
“现在，给我去找，找那个在我死后接触过我的…”芝诺斯的话说到一半，突然顿住了，他的脸上浮现出了一丝微妙的笑意“不用了，立刻给我换个房间。”  
“我找到那个该死的小老鼠了。”  
先让我处理完蛮神的烂摊子，再去找找那些丢了的东西。

芝诺斯收敛了龙翼，坐在全新的屋子里。他闭上眼睛，感受到灵魂深处隐藏的细小碎片，那是蛮族在祭祀时留下的证据。  
蕴含庞大力量的灵魂化成银白色的光芒，直直刺向了那些小小的碎片。

 

“芝诺斯…”  
？  
“海德林在上…救救他吧…”  
是谁？  
“不…只有我…有罪…请您…”  
谁在说话？

芝诺斯微微皱眉，这道声音熟悉而又令人怀念。他驱动着力量循着碎片指引的光芒，冲进了温暖的色彩中。

“愿您聆听我的祷告…我愿将超越者…与水晶…奉献…我愿意从此生开始，用无尽的…侍奉我的…请您准允…代价我愿意付…”  
蛮族的请神？  
终于让我找到你了，蛮族。

水银色的力量狠狠刺中了那团暖色的光芒，铺天盖地的温暖像倾盆暴雨洒落在灵魂的空间。芝诺斯疑惑地虚虚抬手，暖色的星星落在手中，翻滚了数下乖巧的卧在他的掌心。大段大段的回忆透过蛮神的灵魂，穿透了芝诺斯空荡的胸膛。

“你的愿望吾接受了，那么，作为复活神明的代价，你可以向你的主神提出一条你的祈愿。”  
芝诺斯拨开一片片雾气，向深处对话的地方走去。  
“我希望……”  
芝诺斯突然停下了脚步，他隔着一层薄薄的雾气，看到了一道人影，那句愿望被他说的很小声，芝诺斯完全没有听清楚。  
那个熟悉的背影，那道熟悉的声音。芝诺斯抬手，要去扫开最后的遮挡。  
“有趣的愿望，有趣的原因。那么，吾将作为见证者，来约束你们这道信仰的力量，直至这个世界的毁灭。”  
“现在，呈上你的祭品吧。”

六块不同颜色的水晶被一字排开浮在空中，随着一道若有若无的叹息，化成了粉末向高出飞去。地上的人踉跄了一下，支撑不住地跪倒在地，两团光芒从他的身上飘出，飞进了一片淡色的青烟中。  
敏感的嗅觉另芝诺斯闻到了鲜血的味道，他看到那团烟逐渐消失，大步跨出去走向那个跪在地上的人影。

“蛮族…你竟…”  
芝诺斯一把拉起跪在地上的人，剩下的话全部都卡在了喉咙里。  
那道熟悉的背影，那道熟悉的声音。芝诺斯看着仰头满目惊慌的男人，钳住了他的下巴。  
“我亲爱的朋友，没想到是你”他盯着光还凝固着诧异的面孔，忽然之间愤恨消去了很多。毕竟一个能和自己比肩力量的人，是不可能会为了祈求庇护这种事情来复活神明的。  
“说吧，你想让我实现你的什么愿望？”光的目光下垂，不见当年他们战斗时的热血与坚韧。芝诺斯不满地手下用了些力气，他不愿意看到这个人露出这种表情。“我再问你一遍，你想要什么愿望？”  
光的目光依旧没有直视他的眼睛，他的目光飘散着，脸上露出了一点点的释然，和哀伤。  
“回答我。”芝诺斯的怒气又被他的这种态度点燃，成为神龙后总会控制不住自己脾气的男人，终于忍不住伸出了手。“不回答？那就让我亲自看看，毕竟我已经是你的神了。”  
光的眼睛倏然睁大，他试图后退着，躲开要点向眉心的手指。芝诺斯松开了钳住他下巴的手，转而扣住了他的腰，双腿一压将他摁倒在地，手指点向了眉心。

“你的愿望吾接受了，那么，作为复活神明的代价，你可以向你的主神提出一条你的祈愿。”  
芝诺斯这次看到的是光的视角，他感觉到光抬起头，嘴唇颤抖地，带着一丝丝犹豫的说出了那句愿望。  
“我的愿望是…希望我能永远和他在一起…不止是作为信徒…”  
“我的愿望，就是芝诺斯而已…“

！  
芝诺斯的表情凝固了，他微怔着抚摸自己的胸口，一些悄悄流逝的记忆像一阵风又悄悄地飘回来。空中庭院纷飞的花瓣，头顶巨大的神龙，自己，还有眼前这个人。

[你一定能够理解吧…因为我们才是同类…我甚至想和你成为终生挚友，将你留在身边一起享受愉悦。…怎么样，不考虑接受我的提议吗？]  
那个时候，这人是怎么说的来着…芝诺斯回想着，那个时候的光面色通红，好像有些气恼。他狠狠地拿着手里的大剑敲着地板。  
[芝诺斯！你还跟我开这种玩笑！]

代表着生命的心跳咚咚的跳动着，可是与以往不同的是，它跳动的飞快，和战斗所带来的极致的快乐的感觉相似，但又不同。这种熟悉的感觉，只有在和这个人战斗时才会有，只有在和他的灵魂碰撞时才会产生。  
只有他。

芝诺斯有些懊恼，恼于自己对于感情的迟钝，还跟人说出了这种话；也恼于自己这么粗鲁的追踪这人的灵魂印记，神龙的力量太过强大，刚才自己刚才冲进来的时候找人的时候，应该会不舒服吧。  
不过，你就这么悄悄地想着，还不打算告诉我，真是没本事。  
芝诺斯抿抿唇，毫无愧疚地把责任推给了光。他松开了桎梏住光的四肢，将已经昏过去的青年小心的抱在怀里。他的手指拂开光的碎发，唇瓣落在红肿的双眼上。  
跟随芝诺斯前来的银白色的光芒，小心翼翼地捧起一颗颗暖色的星星，将它们包裹进自己的身体里，痛苦的记忆被剥离出来绞碎，星星们被光芒护送着钻回了光的胸口。  
硕大的龙翼慢慢伸展出来，将二人合拢。两个人的额头轻轻碰了碰，俊美的太子睁开眼，露出一个微笑。  
还有几天，我的朋友。  
等我们真正见面的时候，我要让你亲自给我解释解释，到底发生了什么事情。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
光再次睁开眼睛的时候，太阳已经高悬在了头顶，昨天的坏天气已经被驱赶的毫无踪迹。  
他动了动身子，全身酸痛的感觉让他靠着沙发在地上呆坐了许久。他低头看了看大开的衣领，神龙的纹身安静地蛰伏着，光有些迷茫地皱眉。  
昨天晚上…发生了什么？  
身上只有浓浓的疲惫感，可是到底发生了什么，为什么一点都不记得了？  
光摸摸胸口，他好像依稀地记得，一副巨大的龙翼遮蔽了天空，有力的双臂将自己从后面拥住…  
光胡乱地摇了摇头，脸色微红的穿好衣服去洗漱。  
竟然梦到了….  
冰凉的水打在面颊上，让他有了片刻的清醒。他看着镜子里的自己，略带苍白的脸上尚有一丝红晕。  
简直太不知羞耻了…  
光打点好了行囊，吃了一点东西，决定提早上路。他感觉到了神龙平稳的精神波动，愈发强大的生命力从其中迸发出来，带着蓬勃的雀跃，充斥在他的心口。这股鲜活的力量，甚至驱散了多日来萦绕在自己心口的绝望与悲伤。  
想要早点见到他…光辞别了旅馆的人，裹紧了大衣，踏出了伊修加德边境。向更北的方向前进。  
让我去看看他，然后，再决定未来的事。光眺望着远处的山景，胸口里最后一丝不安也被渐渐驱散，他微微扬起嘴角，为未知的旅程多了三分期待。在他的衣服下，前胸的龙爪小心翼翼地合拢，将一捧星光握在手中。  
让我去朝拜我的神明，让我留在他的身边。

在温暖的南方，森林中的祭坛里，永远年轻的猫魅女性阖目仰望着北方，她的手指触摸在祭坛水晶的顶端，光的粒子环绕着她。  
“光的信仰吗…”她抿着唇露出一点淡淡的微笑，“竟然那么主动的来找我们…”

墨绿色的光在祭坛上一闪而过，半透明的龙头开口，带着点点不耐“不要废话，你知道我来是为了什么。”  
雅修特拉朝声源转过头，“以太的话语让我感知到了你，是因为你的身上不仅有着蛮神的力量，还有着…”她歪歪头，顿了一下“还有六块我们亲爱的光的灵魂水晶。”  
龙头烦躁的吼了一声，四周的树林发出沙沙的响声，落叶被卷起抛向了空中。“怎么能为他恢复，他现在弱的不行，和原来的水平差的太多了。”  
“你是说他的力量，还是心态？”雅修特拉并不畏惧这种威胁人的压迫，她淡淡反问到，手指拂过水晶，光粒在空中浮动，慢慢出现了一个行走在雪路上的背影。  
“海德林在上，我们其实并不意外他的这个决定”猫魅没有听到神龙的回答，自顾自的开口。“因为从你们第一次相遇的时候，海德林就已经感受到了光的异常。以往的光是冷静的，坚定的，甚至还带着一点点不太容易察觉到的孤单。但是自从你们相遇开始，有一种壳，慢慢的裂开了。我们发现了一个全新的光，一个雀跃的，充满活力的光。”  
“就好像，原来的光，他的力量是夜空中挥洒光芒的月亮，虽然照亮了整个天空，但是距离人们的感觉太过于遥远。而现在，他像是一方小小天空里的繁星，执着地，闪烁在天空。” 她调整了一下坐姿，带着笑意再次开口“要知道，每一颗小小繁星的背后，都只一个个炽热的星球，它们燃烧着，在自己的生命中闪耀着。”  
龙头呼出的气轻了些许，他的语气也轻了三分“所以你还是没说怎么让他恢复。”  
“海德林的旨意，过去的已经过去，你现在虽然身为蛮神，但是信仰之力只来自于光自己，并不会像其他蛮神一样产生可怕的影响。但我们仍希望你能够远离帝国的纷争，或者去改变当前的局势。这不仅是对我们是有利的，最起码，对你们两个人之间的问题也是有很大帮助的。”  
“光既然选择了你，我们也希望他能够在你这里得到幸福。”雅修特拉的耳朵动了动，语调轻快“如果你想让他恢复，就要用神的力量来反馈信徒。信徒可以接受来自信仰的馈赠，但是请注意度的把控，我们不希望光再出现任何的闪失。”  
龙头沉思了一会，点了点头“那他的声音呢？”  
阖目的魔法师遗憾地摇头，指了指自己的眼睛“这触及到规则的制约和禁术的干涉，我们无法改变，只能够接受现状了。”  
神龙的气息这才渐渐稳定了下来，它看着光幕里行走的身影，毛茸茸的褐色脑袋缩在高高的领口里，龙目里染上了一层暖色。  
“还有一件事。”龙头扭过去看着她“我在搜…我在触及到他的内心的时候，发现了一些负面情绪。来自他对于自己…伙伴的设想。”龙头别别扭扭地说着，这是他屈指可数的关怀性话语。  
“这个问题倒不是很严重，就是莉瑟那边…”猫魅沉思了一会“这还是要取决于你了，看你怎么来影响东方和加雷马的关系了。”  
龙头不耐烦地点点头，他最讨厌政治类的问题了，为什么不能用打架来解决，真是麻烦。  
雅修特拉察觉到了附近以太不高兴地波动，憋住了笑清清嗓子开口“除去光东方的朋友，伊修加德和这边的我会抽空和他们说一说的。”  
“不过归根结底，一切都在于你。”年轻魔法师抬头，虽然眼睛看不到任何东西，但神龙还是感到一束精神锁在了他的身上“我们感谢光曾经为我们做过的一切，我们也希望光能够得到休息的机会，和得到幸福的机会。”  
神龙的身影渐渐变淡，别别扭扭的男性声音在消失的影子里传出“知道了。”

一抹微风拂过，卷起一朵花落在猫魅的手中，手持巨大幻杖的角尊从树后绕出，翠鸟停在她的肩上，啾啾的叫着。  
“真是出人意料又意料之中的结局。”角尊温柔的开口，雅修特拉忍不住笑了  
“是啊，谁能想到，两个人都改变了这么多呢。”  
以太的光流环绕在祭坛上，温柔的叹息消散在树林的深处。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

5.上

“感谢您！尊敬的冒险者！没有您我们真的不知道怎么办了！”  
光蹭了蹭脸上的机油，不好意思的笑了笑。

两天前，光在雪山里以外碰到了一架出现故障的飞空艇，上前打听了一番才知道这是从东方地域前往加雷马的戏剧团。  
“北方真是太冷了，您这么一路长途跋涉过去太累了，请您和我们一起上路吧。飞空艇里温暖又舒适，就当做是我们给您的报酬好了！”美貌的老妇人和蔼的笑着，她身后，瘦弱的少女裹着大大的羊绒披风，发现光在看她，露出一个可爱的微笑。  
光的手下很麻利，感谢当年和空贼朋友探寻云海的经历，他也会一些基本常见的飞空艇问题。他接过布巾擦擦手，掏出纸笔写道[已经没有问题了，今天晚上休息一下，明天就可以正常起飞了。]

夜色渐晚，光检查完了飞空艇，和剧团的人一起进入飞空艇过夜。  
光喝着暖暖的汤，听着餐桌上姑娘们兴奋的讨论庆典日的到来，有些不理解一个女子剧团跋山涉水跑去加雷马干什么。  
“哎呀，您不知道吗？马上就要到加雷马太子的生日了，”老妇人放下了竹筷，看到疑惑的青年体贴地为他解释，旁边活泼的少女接了话“加雷马的太子生日要到啦，皇室从各地都找了很多剧团去演出，我们是黄金港参演剧团中的一个呢！”

光微微怔住了。  
生日？  
是啊，自己也并不清楚这个人的生活，对他的了解也仅仅是帝国的太子。  
可是，他之前不是失踪了么…虽然现在肯定在帝都了，但是这种活动应该很早就布置下了才对。而且…他环视着这个剧团，清一色的女孩子。光抿抿唇，在纸上落下了这样的疑问。  
[太子他钦点的剧团表演吗？]  
“不会的啦！生日的活动是提前很早就由皇室定下来的了呢，好像太子也只是点点头通过而已啦。如果太子不感兴趣，也只是生日当天出现一下，前后的十几天都当做是欢庆日来庆祝。去年和前年太子就只有生日当天晚上才出现过，长得这么好看的美男子，我也只见过一面啦。”少女见老妇轻轻瞥了她一眼，撅噘嘴不甘心地补充“明明就是很好看的！阿梅去年见了一面就念念不忘，要不是今年崴伤了脚，她指不定争着要当领舞呢。”  
光点点头，有些食不知味的喝着碗中的汤，孤零零的一根海带被他拿勺子搅来搅去，最后一口吞掉。

“您呢？您这么跋山涉水的去加雷马，是要去做什么的呢？”  
[我去找个朋友]光摸摸鼻子，有些不知道再怎么解释，笔尖在纸上无意识地点着，在洁白的纸面上留下了点点黑墨。  
老妇在桌子底下轻轻拍了拍少女的手，少女吐吐舌头知道好像问了不该问的问题。每个人都有自己的隐私，这位冒险者不说也不会有什么问题。她看着在那里发呆的冒险者，快速地转移了话题。  
“先生，让我带您先去休息的地方吧！虽然我们是女子团，但是休息室都是每个人分开的呢。”少女俏皮地笑了笑，光忍不住红了红脸。  
“好了小葵”老妇站起来微微鞠了鞠躬“先生，。说到底还是老婆子我的私心，团里都是女孩儿，还希望您能在路上照拂一下。”  
光乖巧地点了点头，表示这不是什么问题，有些困倦的表情在暖色的灯光下显得分外可爱，妇人忍不住轻笑了出来“每个休息室里都有浴室，热水很早就烧好了，请好好休息吧。”

光跟着女孩儿走向后仓的休息室，好几个姑娘从自己的休息室里探出头来，笑嘻嘻地向这位年轻而又沉默的冒险者表示感谢。从来没被这么多姑娘环绕的光脸越来越红，红的像个泽梅尔番茄，可爱的想让人咬一口。  
芝诺斯心里就是这么想的，并且捏碎了一个杯子。  
直到他看着光幕里进入休息室的青年，脸色微微缓和了一些。

明年就让他们取消这些活动。他的脸色不太好看，龙尾极具破坏性的拍碎了旁边的花瓶，心里默默的想着。

 

5.下

尴尬，羞窘，无措。  
光一脸空白地站在大厅里，来来往往的人时不时把目光落在这个高挑的女子身上。  
没错，女子。

黑色和服拖着尾巴遮掩了男性特征明显的腿部肌肉，光修长健美的身体被层层包裹住，腾飞的白鹤在黑色的布料上起舞，滚烫的银丝织成白雾，在衣角腾起的。棕色的长发盘起由缀着金银装饰的头饰固定住，露出一小抹白皙的后颈。  
光僵着脸，小葵在旁边偷偷扶住他。“真是抱歉…”少女小声地道歉“我们也不知道今年入关还要检查飞空艇，只好让您扮做我们的团员进来了。”

光无奈的点头。今年的欢庆日据小葵来讲比以往还要戒备，所有入关的剧团都必须接受检查，一旦出现与剧团不相关的人员，尤其是外来的冒险者，就必须要驱逐出境甚至关押进牢房。年轻的冒险者在听闻这一消息后只能接受老妇人的提议：  
扮做她们剧团的成员，和她们一起进入帝都。

加雷马的士兵上下打量了一番高挑的‘女性’，小葵在旁边露出一个沮丧的表情，悄悄地将一小包金币递了过去“哎呀，姐姐头一次来帝都参加演出，路上得了病身体还没好，您看能不能先让我们过去，我找个地方让姐姐休息一会？”  
不太好的脸色加上女孩子们轮番上阵的出色化妆技术和精致的假发，只能让士兵将光认成一个脾气不太好，生了病的姑娘。士兵不动声色地收下了小小的贿赂，点点头，放了他们两个人进去。  
光垂着眼睛，手指紧紧捏着掩人耳目的小提包，被小葵扶着慢慢挪进了内堂。厚底的木履走起路来倍感煎熬，光咬咬涂了淡色唇脂的嘴唇，迈着小碎步走着。  
这身打扮真是丢人…他尴尬地低着头，逃避着偶尔打量过来探究的目光，小葵一路护送他进了女子剧团下榻的黄金港领事馆，将他带进剧团居住的别院里。  
小葵跟光嘱咐了几句，将临时为他做的身份牌递过去，反复叮嘱如果出门还是要穿着这身衣服，一定不要暴露自己，然后便急匆匆地赶去排练了。  
光将小牌塞进了小手包里，目送女孩离开。他和剧团的人都没有再提起自己来这里的缘由，他感谢姑娘们的理解，也不想将更多的秘密告诉别人，为她们带来不必要的麻烦。  
他摸了摸一路平静的胸口，扭头冲着落地的铜镜露出一个带点小别扭的微笑。  
接下来，又要自己一个人了。还是要练习一下…今晚还要这么行动，要是再像白天一样就真的会露馅了。  
墨色和服的‘女子’，冲着镜子开始了紧急的补救练习。

 

加雷马的夜晚不同于南方任何一个城市，高科技的现代建筑比比皆邻，宽阔的马路上人来人往，中心城市的广场上，点燃了全城都能看到的烟火。花车已经开始游行，虽然大家都知道皇子不会出现，但是这不妨碍人们将这几日当做庆典来庆祝。  
城市边缘的异国住宅区，墨色和服的‘女子’在安静的使馆里行走着。各国的使节还有献演人员都去了皇宫，安静的使馆里偶尔只有护卫来回走动着。护卫看了她一眼，高挑的身姿穿过竹林小径，在夜晚昏暗的灯光里摇曳着，有些让人看不清晰，慢慢走出了侧门。  
侧门一般都是停靠车辆的入口，容纳两辆魔导车并排前行的街道上空无一人，只有不远处一辆深黑色的魔导车在离大门不远的地方安静停靠着。  
光提着他的小袋子，尽量放缓呼吸，学着这几日观察到的东方女子姿态，低眉走着，慢慢路过停靠在路边的魔导车。  
他迈着小步，路过车辆的时候下意识地抬手抚弄头发，想要挡住自己的侧脸，尽量不给别人留下印象，直到他快要走过魔导车。  
“咔哒”  
开门声在他的身后响起，光轻轻吸了一口气，暗自加快了步伐。  
一双手突然从他腰侧绕过，将他搂了满怀。  
！  
光下意识抬手要反扣住这人的手，突如其来地心悸让他软了半边身子。一种不属于自己的强烈的心跳声，从他的胸腔里传出，带动着整个身体不住的颤抖。  
灼热的呼吸在他的耳后扑来，唇瓣不经意间蹭过他的耳廓，光听到了身后与自己胸腔里频率相同的心跳声，那道令人熟悉到刻骨铭心的声线，将自己缠绕包裹，无法逃离。

“我亲爱的挚友，我的小小信徒，我们终于又见面了。”

光的手轻轻覆盖在了环在腰上的手臂上，慢慢闭上了眼睛，他的嘴唇无声地开合，念出了男人的名字。

[芝诺斯。]

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
魔导车里舒适而又温暖，英俊的太子穿着合身的西服，将棕色长发的‘女子’搂在怀里。他低头，挑起一缕发丝，有些好奇地搓了搓。  
“假的？”  
光还沉浸在两个人突如其来的相见，震惊于芝诺斯好像已经知道了自己复活的过程。他眨了眨眼，将假发取了下来，露出了打理的平平整整的棕色短发。  
他半靠在男人的怀里，很奇妙，他丝毫没有想要反抗的念头。在来的路上做的种种假设，什么见他一面就赶快躲起来什么他要是强留就顺从下来，都没有发生。  
两个人就像是上午见了面，下午又见面一样，熟稔地像生活了多年的情侣…  
什么乱七八糟的！  
光的脸色微红，他甩了甩头，侧过身子看着死而复生的人。  
“在想什么？”芝诺斯兴致盎然地看着他又是脸红又是晃脑袋，将他的脸掰过来，直视他灰蓝色的眸子。  
“我还没夸你，这身装扮还挺不错。”太子的手指摩挲着青年的唇瓣，蹭在指腹上点点红色唇脂，光抿抿唇，有些尴尬地不想看他。  
果然，这个人肯定是，一早就知道我混进来了，不然也不会这么严查，逼得我只能…  
芝诺斯抽了张纸巾，将他唇上的唇脂擦干净。  
“不仅不和我说话了，也不愿意看我了？”  
谁想看过你了。光的眉头微皱，在心里不甘心的反驳。  
“难道不是你吗？偷偷地，将目光一直锁定在我的尸体上，在黑夜里偷出来，完成了仪式…”芝诺斯低头，擦过他的耳际。  
我没…！光突然反应过来，他猛地抬头看着男人，满脸的惊讶。  
你能听到我心里想什么？  
“当然了，倾听信徒的心声，对于神而言，轻而易举。”芝诺斯捏着他的下巴“你心里想的每一句话，我都能听到。”  
光这时才发现，在他的额头上，象征加雷马人的第三只眼睛，此时隐隐浮现出一个神龙的纹饰。

神…龙…  
光伸出手指，试探性地想要触碰，被男人躲开了。  
“你要是碰了，我不敢保证你一会有衣服可以穿着下车。”暗示性的话语让光触电般收回手，光的拇指和食指关节慢慢摩挲着，两个人又陷入了一阵沉默。  
“怎么不说话了？”芝诺斯将他的手指分开，宽大的手掌包住了他的手。

你…  
光不知道该怎么回应，他停顿了一会，心里有些焦躁。他注视着那双蔚蓝色的眼角，心里轻轻地发问。  
我们这算什么…  
他不懂现在芝诺斯的态度，他想象过很多芝诺斯的心情。或许会对他的复活行为暴跳如雷，认为他不该因为自己的私欲而复活已死之人；或许芝诺斯会再来找他，亲手杀了自己；或许芝诺斯什么都不会说，只不过再也不会和自己相见…  
嘶——  
光捂着唇角看他，芝诺斯舔了舔沾在自己唇角上的血迹， “你是傻的吗，” 他笑着，再次掰开他的手指，重重地亲在光的唇角上。  
“许下了这样的愿望，你还觉得我会不知道你到底在想什么？”  
青年的眸子暗了三分。  
所以还是因为这个愿望…  
芝诺斯又咬了一口他的唇，光推拒着他的胸膛，想让他放开。  
“没有了这个愿望，我难道就不会对你做什么了吗？”芝诺斯吮着唇角的血，腥甜的味道弥漫在两个人的唇齿间。男人笑的像条抓住了宝藏的恶龙，他的手臂环着青年的腰身，紧紧勒住，让光甚至产生了一丝窒息感。  
“我早就想把你关起来，每天只能和我见面，我们会一起享受那份战斗的愉悦…”芝诺斯的舌尖破开光的唇齿，钻进了温热的口腔里。光颤了一下，环住了他的脖子，一道声音在他的脑海里响起。

现在，对于我而言，不过是你将会和我一起，享受双倍的，令人愉悦的，来源兽性的快乐，。  
你将永远属于我，无论是灵魂，还是肉体。当这世间的一切都化作尘埃，你也无法逃脱命运的掌控，永远的，被我所拥有。

光的眼角微微湿润，他将男人拉近，让两颗心脏紧密相贴。衣服下，复苏的神龙张开双翼，沿着脊背将青年拥住，墨绿色的淡光从龙目中散发而出，钻入了他的胸膛。

所以，变得强大吧。我允许你拥有我的力量，我亲爱的挚友。它源于你，属于我，现在，将再次回到你的手上。我期待着重生的你，和我一起享受至高的快乐。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
魔导车进入了皇宫，绕向太子的寝宫开去。站岗的护卫驾驶着机甲行礼，男人的目光冷淡，瞥过一架架机甲。  
“太子殿下。”总管早已经在寝宫前等候，他看着高大的男人下车，又转身从车里抱出了什么。  
总管弯着腰，看到一片黑云雾织的衣角，纤细的白鹤昂头轻鸣，银色的云飘散开，晕染了冰冷的黑夜。  
“这两天不要再让人来见我，事情都推掉。”  
总管应了一声，直起腰的瞬间，他看到了毛茸茸的短发，还有擦掉了妆痕的半边脸颊。  
仅仅一瞥，他快速的低下了头。在宫里多年的丰富经验让他不敢报有任何的好奇心，但是这一眼着实让他吓了一跳。  
男子，那绝对是个男子。  
总管的腰弯的更低，他没有看到太子回头，阴郁的那一眼。

太子大步踏入内宫，怀里的青年已经沉沉地睡过去。短暂的以太交融让信徒有些疲惫，双色粒子在身体里融合着，慢慢修补着受伤的灵魂。  
芝诺斯将人放在床上，闭目沉睡的光陷进软软的大床里，像个精致的塑像。太子上下打量了一番，皱着眉伸手去拆他的和服。像是剥开厚厚外皮的水果，深色的外衣褪下，露出有些苍白的皮肤，墨色的神龙在青年的身上蛰伏着，感到主人的触碰，微微睁开了它的眼睛。  
“看好他，让他完全吸收掉这些力量。”芝诺斯轻声说着，龙头点了点，闭上眼睛盘回了他的胸口。  
精致的和服被剥下，扔到一边，赤裸着身体的光轻轻皱眉，好像梦到了什么。芝诺斯的手指点在他眉心，溢出的光芒抚平了他的眉眼，太子感觉有人拽住了自己的衣袖。  
[芝诺斯…]  
轻叹般的声音在太子的心里响起，信徒回归到了神明的怀抱，信赖的力量让他不由地放松，下意识地追逐本源。

他的神明挑眉，将拽着衣角的手指轻轻掰开，和他十指相扣。  
“这么依赖我，倒是别有一种可爱。”  
发现新大陆的太子思考了一会，脱掉外套也上了床，疲惫的信徒凑向本源，一头扎进了神明的怀抱中。  
“这可是僭越的行为了，”皇子打趣着，手下却把沉睡的光拉进一点“这次饶你一会，下次再罚回来。”  
年轻的男子蹭了蹭，眉心舒展开沉沉地睡着。

芝诺斯沉默了半晌，拿起床头的通讯器，发了一封讯息。

“还真的带回来了。”皇宫花园的凉亭里，皇帝看完了收到的信件，慢条斯理地回复“接下来你要干什么？”  
芝诺斯一手撑着下巴，另一手在通讯器上快速地回复  
“当然是结婚了，不结婚还能干什么。另外，东方的问题抓紧解决了，拖拖拉拉现在还没处理完。”

皇帝失笑着摇头，自己这个孩子，从前让自己一点都不省心，成天就知道打架，交代的那么多事务有的时候根本不去理会。现在倒好，被改造成了蛮神，倒是关心起政治层面的问题了。  
虽然是因为那个人啊…  
回想起当初半夜三更儿子闯进自己寝宫来，背后扇动着龙神的翅膀，语气不善地解释事情的经过，皇帝唉声叹气地喝了口茶。要不是儿子许诺自己肯定有会有后代继承皇位，他还真的对自己这个变成蛮神了的儿子感到手足无措。  
打又打不过，父慈子孝的观念他们家也从来都没有过，还不如就顺了他的心思，让大家都好过一下吧。

冷血残暴的加雷马皇帝，一个人坐在后花园里，像个平常人家的父亲一般，又是叹气又是摇头，最后吃掉了桌子上的小饼干，还偷偷往茶杯里加了四勺蜂蜜。

 

遥远的多玛和神拳痕，飞燕和莉瑟分别收到了来自加雷马外交使臣的拜访请求。  
而在伊修加德。  
“什么？？？！”暴躁的龙骑士从凳子上跳了起来，一脚踹翻了凳子“阿光竟然？？？”  
艾默里克赶紧拦腰抱住了他“埃斯蒂尼安，你冷静一下…”  
“他…”龙骑士焦躁地掰着抱住自己的手，其他人纷纷凑过来劝他冷静一点，猫魅族的大魔法师皱皱眉。担心的事情还是发…  
“阿光谈恋爱竟然瞒！着！我！们！”龙骑士跺了跺脚，艾默里克咬着唇把被踩的脚收回来“我谈恋爱他都知道他谈恋爱怎么不告诉我！！”  
屋子里的人都陷入了一阵沉默，艾默里克松开了手，慢慢捂住了脸。

埃斯蒂尼安啊…你的关注点，好像错了吧？

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
[好舒服…]  
床上的人迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，浅色的薄纱从高高的房顶垂落。光懒散地撑起身子，尚未清醒的大脑调动视觉，向四周观望。  
[这是哪里…？]  
他掀开了被子，突然发现被子下的自己，是赤身裸体的。  
他猛地涨红了脸，快速地又盖上了被子。  
[芝诺斯…]  
他有些懊恼地捏了捏被角，回想起了之前发生的事。  
[啊啊啊我怎么这么蠢！]  
他一头扎进被子里，柔软的头发在舒适的面料里摩擦，光的注意力又被转移开了。

“舒服吗？”一双温暖的手将人从被子里挖了出来，光顶着一头乱蓬蓬的头发懵懵地看着他。清澈的灰蓝色眸子里倒映出男人的样子，湖水般的眼睛里搅起一层涟漪，光眨了眨眼睛，试探性地在心里叫着男人的名字。  
“干什么？”芝诺斯歪过头看他，金色的长发随性地垂在肩膀，整个人显得慵懒又随意，和他记忆力见过的样子截然不同。光这么想着，又愣其神儿来。  
“是不是身体里少点什么就会变呆？”芝诺斯捏捏他的脸，青年猛地回过神，脸色涨得通红。  
他掩饰着低下头，抓住了男人的手，常年握刀的手指腹带着层薄茧，摸上去有一种大型猫科动物肉垫的触感。芝诺斯弯弯手指，将他的指节勾住，两个人陷入了一种不可名说的沉默。  
“今天晚上，有人要见你。”  
光疑惑地抬头，芝诺斯看他兴致不高，便不再解释。伸手给他把一套普通衣服从床边拿来。  
“你那个剧团，我已经派人过去说了，就不要再回去了。”芝诺斯的目光落在他裸露的锁骨处，慢慢下滑。“把衣服穿上，起来吃东西。”  
光对于话题的快速跳动感到了一点茫然，太子好笑地把衣服丢到他头上“或者说，你想让我现在在床上喂饱你？”  
青年的脸一下子红了起来，他扯下衣服拍开男人的手，急急慌慌地开始穿衣服。  
“用不着这么害怕，等到你全部恢复，再做也不迟。”太子靠在一边，好以整暇地看着青年穿着衬衫半遮着胸膛，墨色的龙头得意洋洋地悄悄晃着脑袋“毕竟你现在的身子，顶多也就能做一次。”  
光感觉自己的脸都要熟透了，怎么这人现在这幅样子！他低头系着扣子，龙头在他视线扫来时恢复了安静，闭着眼搭在他胸口。  
[这个纹印，是怎么回事？]  
光点点胸口，他似乎看到龙头在被他点的时候缩了缩。  
“我的一部分力量，等你修复好身体，它自然就消失了”芝诺斯抬抬下巴，一脸的认真“不是我骗你，就你现在的身体状况，别说和我打一场，就算是做爱，也承受不住。毕竟神龙的体力不是比你好一点半点。”  
一个枕头飞了过去，同时还扑过去一个人影。芝诺斯躲过了枕头，被人影按在了床上。  
[我现在就和你打一场！看看是不是比你差！还有，你能不能不提那件事了！]

 

夜晚，皇宫的晚宴进行了一半，主要人物就已经离开了宴厅，坐着车悄悄离开了皇宫。  
光站在使馆前，芝诺斯在他身后轻轻一推“还不进去，在这装木人吗。”  
青年朝他翻了个白眼，揉揉腰踏步进去，芝诺斯大踏步和他并肩进去，凑在他耳边轻声说道“需不需要我抱你进去？毕竟你下午又消耗了这么多体力…”  
[不！需！要！]  
一提到这事光就有些不高兴，他推开凑得很近的男人，唇瓣开合，在心里恶狠狠地拒绝。  
别以为我现在打不过你你就这么嚣张！  
“你这种态度对待你的神，可是会受到惩罚的。”芝诺斯看见侍者向他示意了会见厅的位置便离开，伸手把人推到了墙根，手臂横在光的耳侧堵住他的去路。他看着青年微微睁大的眼睛，俯身凑到他面前，两人的鼻尖轻轻相触，芝诺斯感到他的呼吸变的局促，温热的气流从他的嘴中呼出，扑在自己的唇上。  
太子笑了笑，“你…”  
“怎么还没来？是不是那个加雷马人骗我们！！他根本就不想让我们见阿光！”一道怒气冲冲的声音从会客厅的门里传出，下一秒，大门被砰的打开“我出去找…”

走廊里陷入了沉默，银色长发的精灵看着以诡异姿势靠在墙边的两个人，吃惊地微微张嘴，剩下的话消失在了空气中。  
双胞胎精灵刚探出半个脑袋，就被年轻的总长拉了回去捂住了眼，顺便把傻了的龙骑士也拽了回去。  
娇小可爱的塔塔露扒着门框，偷偷朝外面看着，发出了一声感慨。  
“我应该带柴柴来的，这么多免费的狗粮。”

光的目光和银发精灵相触，两人呆滞了片刻，忽然猛地醒过来。他狠狠给了男人肚子一拳，从他的包围里钻了出来。男人松开了撑在墙上的手臂，扭曲着面孔站直了身子。  
沉默被塔塔露的一语打破，雅修特拉从里面走出来，招呼几人进屋。光几乎是同手同脚地挪动着，最后站在门口不动了，芝诺斯看他慢腾腾地，伸手拉住他。  
[你看他们像是要责备你的样子吗？]  
芝诺斯的声音从光的脑海里响起，他抬头看看身侧的男人，又看看屋里或坐或站的友人们。光轻轻地深吸一口气，挪进了屋子里。  
他扫视了一圈，从三大都，到伊修加德，到阿拉米格，再到东方的多玛。曾经在旅途中伴随他，支持他的友人，竟然都汇集在了这个屋子里。  
光的眼眶有些发热，他被雅修特拉拉着，坐在了大家的中间  
闭目的猫魅握着他的手，以太的粒子在她身边飘动，她微微笑着让以太在他身边环绕了一圈，她松开了手点点头。  
“恢复的很好，多谢你，芝诺斯。”  
芝诺斯有些冷淡地嗯了一声，光看看他，再看看她，眼里露出一丝疑问。  
“我们收到了他的来信，”塔塔露开口，接下了话题“让我们来这里一趟，说是因为你们两个的事。”  
雅修特拉点点头“找大家来是我提议的，芝诺斯在之前曾经找过我，跟我讲了你做的事情，你们两个的关系，还向我咨询了一些关于恢复你的问题。”  
光有些意外，他侧头看着一旁神色淡淡的男人。他想不到芝诺斯竟然因为自己，跑去找雅修特拉，高傲的男人，会为了这些事情，亲自去找他并不想面对的人。男人看了看他，回握着他的手，轻轻捏了捏。  
“我们收到来信的时候很惊讶呢，”艾默里克端起了茶杯“其实我们当时有预感，觉得可能会发生这种事，我指的是芝诺斯复活。但是我们确实没有料到你们两个的关系…”艾默里克按住了跃跃欲试的龙骑士“请你不要有任何负担。既然你有所作为，就已经代表了你的决心，我们无权干涉，也没有资格做出任何的评价。我们只是希望你能够找到真正的自己，能够活得更幸福。”埃斯蒂尼安并没有找到发言的机会，只好默默跟着点头。  
光的嘴唇紧紧地绷着，他在极力控制自己的面部表情。他所担心的，所最害怕的事情里，伙伴们给出了最棒的答案。他揉揉眼睛，转头看向了东方的朋友。  
“今天我们来到这里，第一件事是为了光和芝诺斯的事情，第二件，就是关于加雷马未来的问题。”莉瑟坐在旁边的沙发上，一旁的多玛众人点了点头。  
飞燕坐在一旁，看向芝诺斯的表情还是有些凝重“我相信光选择另一半的眼光，但是我还是不太相信这个男人，毕竟我们…”  
光张张嘴，他知道加雷马帝国和被侵略地域之间深深的矛盾。他不愿意看到朋友受为难，接受自己和敌人在一起的现实。他也不愿意让芝诺斯因为自己的事情参与进加雷马帝国的政治问题中，他知道男人不喜欢这种政治权势上的问题。光垂着头，像个犯了错的孩子，莉瑟看着被夹在中间的光，默不作声地碰碰飞燕，飞燕耸耸肩。  
坐在光旁边的男人看着飞燕，慢慢开了口，“协议的事长老院和皇帝都已经通过了，明天你们去宫里，有人会给你们解释说明。”男人又捏捏光的手“精神点，畏畏缩缩地怕什么。”  
光也不清楚为什么自己这两天感情这么敏感，他点点头，红着眼眶朝大家笑了笑。身上的担子仿佛一下子卸了大半，他慢慢地，认认真真地看过每一个朋友，张开嘴，吐出了无声的话语。  
[谢谢大家。]

 

这场阔别已久的友人见面会持续到了深夜，芝诺斯好脾气的一直陪着光待到最后，他倚着魔导车的车门，看见不远处和猫魅族对话的青年。  
“你的身体好了很多，看来芝诺斯对我提的建议采纳实施了。”阖目的魔法师温和地说着，光捧着她的一只手，在上面一笔一划地写字和她交流。  
[这种修复，对他会有什么影响吗？]  
“不用担心，你们之间所缔结的关系为这种力量的传递起了很大的保护，属于正常范围内的交流。”雅修特拉笑着，她轻声地问道“他对你怎么样？”  
光没想到她也会八卦这种事情，想了想不太好意思地写着  
[特别好，比我想象中的好太多了。]  
雅修特拉看不到光的表情，但她能感受到手指在掌心里书写时愉快的动作。她安心的点头，拍拍青年的肩膀  
“这样就好。最近我们还会在这里待几天，如果还有事，就来这里找我们。”  
青年抿唇笑了笑，在她的掌心里画了一个小小的心形。  
“阿光！”龙骑士从使馆里走了出来，雅修特拉和光点点头，自己慢慢地走回去，将时间留给其他的朋友。  
“你还真是…”龙骑士一巴掌拍在他的肩膀，光有些不好意思地笑了笑。  
“真是吓我一跳，你们两个的事。”龙骑士看了一眼不远处一直盯着这边的太子，翻了个白眼“他要是对你不好，你就回伊修加德，管他什么皇子太子的，他来了就把他打回去！”  
光哭笑不得地点头，不在战斗状态里的龙骑士思维跳脱的很，也不知道艾默里克怎么受得了他。  
“这种事吧，以后肯定还会有人说道的，虽然说芝诺斯是太子，不会有人公然反对他，但是面对流言蜚语，你完全不需要去花费精力理会。”龙骑士知道友人内心有些多虑的性格，接着说道“你看我和艾默里克，伊修加德现在还有人会说闲话，可碍着我们俩什么了吗？有人不服，你就把他打到服气不就行了。”  
光重重地点点头，感谢来自朋友的叮嘱，龙骑士的话题又一转“话说，你们打算什么时候结婚啊？”  
……感动被硬生生地憋了一半，光仓皇地和朋友告别，逃回了车上。

 

“特别好，比你想象中的好太多了？”  
魔导车的后座上，芝诺斯把人压在宽敞的座位上，两个人又回到了鼻尖对鼻尖的状态。  
[你怎么知道的！]光红着脸挣扎着[你偷偷看我想什么了！]  
“我是光明正大地看的。”芝诺斯压住他，“你那个满嘴跑火车的龙骑士朋友，倒是说了几句中听的话。”  
“以后用不着管别人，你终究会恢复完全。对付看不过去的人，要么无视，要么打死。”他捏捏光的脸，留下两个指印。“现在我们要不要商量一下，结婚的问题？明年春天怎么样？还是过两天就可以办？”  
[……！]光摇着头拒绝，他推推男人的胸膛，男人抓着他乱动的手，深深的吻向了他的唇。  
“还是明年春天吧”唇齿交融，芝诺斯含糊不清地说了一句“毕竟你身体到开春才差不多好，我可不想新婚夜把你做到散架。”  
[闭嘴！]再次恼羞成怒的光狠狠咬了口他的嘴唇[接吻都堵不上你的嘴！到时候肯定是我在上面！你就别想了！]  
[那我可真是期待。]芝诺斯不再开口说话，他专注地吻着青年，[没想到你这么喜欢骑乘的姿势，那我可就得认真记下了，我亲爱的挚友。]

 

帝都的烟火在窗外绽放着，重生的神龙殿下，在这个冬夜的生日里，拥有了自己的第一份宝藏。

 

END


End file.
